


Mama Mia...

by Bekkaza



Category: Aldro
Genre: Dutch, Europe, Italy, Love, M/M, Romance, Swedish, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekkaza/pseuds/Bekkaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows Dutchman Pedro as he embarks on a mission to traveling to Italy to meet his long time gamer, best friend Albin. They have only known each other within the boundaries of a computer screen, but their friendship is soon to blossom and grow as they will meet soon, face to face. But Pedro has felt something deep inside of him, something for his best friend! Love, Friendship and laughter is contained in this one little story, read on to follow the life of two friends brought together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Mia...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pedro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pedro).



> This story is written seriously, but there are a few parts that are just derped up. :P

 

 

 

 

**~~_Amsterdam, Netherlands. December, 21st, 2013. 11:49am._ ~~ **

"Oh sheet, I can't be late!", The 5 foot 9 male exclaimed as he jogged down the streets of his hometown in the Netherlands. His arms swing back and forth as he pants, eyes locked onto the train station. Reaching the station atlast, the male hurries up to the booth. His hands grab the counter to support himself as he leans forward to speak into the mic.

  
"Hey, one ticket to Italy please." he says lightly tapping his foot onto the ground. He couldn't afford to miss this train.

  
The booth man glances up from their book and smiles politely. "The train will take you to Palermo, Italy, is that alright?" he asks.

  
"Yes, yes. That's great." and with that, he slaps down his cash, takes the ticket from the booth person and runs past the gates.

  
Quick as a bunny, he hands his ticket to the train guard and finds a seat on the train. He's been on this trip many times, but he's never been good with managing his time. He lets out a long sigh as he slouches down into his seat, relaxing atlast. The whistle of the train goes, and the engine roars. Pulling the train from the station, they head towards Italy.

 

 

* * *

2

  
SCREEEEECH. The train comes to a sudden stop. "Umf?!".

The Dutchman wakes up in a startle, jumping up to the sudden awakening. He looks around quickly, and notices that the train had arrived in Italy. His eyes wander to the window, and a smile spreads across his face. "Wow.." he said astonishingly. He had been to Italy many times, but it was always quite the sight to see. Beep. A pre-recorded voice plays over the speakers, "Now arriving, Palermo, Italy.". Pulling himself out of his chair, he grabs his knapsack and stands up, making his way out of the Train.

  
He pushes past a few people he boarded with and stumbles onto the Italian Station. Dramatically, he lifts his head slowly, looking up to see the city ahead of him.

"Wowww...." he said once more.

His knees were bent and he held onto his bag like a teddy bear in his arms. He was like a lost child. That was when the smell of pasta tickled his nose.

"Oh..." he gasped.

His knees buckling. "Oh my..." he said dreamily.

He was in heaven. "Mama mia..." faintly, he pulled himself onward and pushed himself onto the streets of Italy.

Straightening his posture, he stands tall and clenches his fists. Looking up into the sky he becomes serious, he had a mission and that mission started.

**Now.**

* * *

3

 

The streets of Italy were different from the ones in his hometown. "Excuse me.." he kept asking people, but they brushed him off. "Ugh.." he sighed heavily, bringing his hand to his long blonde hair, he scruffs it up a bit in frustration. He's been doing this for the last hour and he could not afford to miss his opportunity. He decides on taking a seat on a near by bench beside an old Asian man. Dutch boy leans forward, elbows on knees, back hunched, he frowns and puts his face in his hands and grunts.

  
For minutes they sit there, in silence. But eventually, the old man looks over at the boy and stares. 10 minutes pass by and his stare never falters.

"Boy..." he finally says, and the Dutchman turns to him. "What is your name?" he asks.

  
Staring at the asian man, he blinks, confused with the random question. But he straightens up and turns to him. "Pedro..." he answers.

  
"What is your problem?" the asian man asks.

  
"I need to find this park.." Pedro starts. 

  
"Is it the... Pasta park?" the old man smirks and leans back in his seat.

  
"...How did... How did you-"

  
"Know?" the old man grins now. "It's written on your hand, dummy." he laughs.

  
Pedro's face flushes, he thought that all old Asian men were wise or something. "Oh.. Well. Shud up! Where is it?" he grunts, crossing his arm like an 8 year old child.

  
"In front of you..." he answers. And with that, Pedro's face flushes to a ghostly white... He was circling these streets for hours and the damned park was right there?! "Silly Dutchman..." he laughs.

  
Pedro's eyes were on the park, but when he turned to thank the old man, he was gone. "..Thank you.." he said to himself. He sat there a moment, "I'll miss you... Sensei..." he drifted off, looking up into the sky. And up in that sky, he could see the old man's cheery old man face. A few people walked by and saw Pedro staring into the sky, thinking he was weird, they shook their heads and walked away. Finally, he jumped to his feet excitedly. "YEAH!" he shouted, running to the park right infront of him.

 

* * *

4

 

Here I am. Pedro of the Netherlands. 21 years old, 5'9 tall and a dirty blonde 'babe'. My mission is to meet up with longtime friend, Albie. I suppose I should of started with that first, but I needed to catch you up with a few things. But now that I look back at it, I see that it's not that important... Well. Here I am. 4pm in Italy and ready to meet my bestest friend, _**EVER.**_

  
Feet planted on the ground, I bite my lower lip. Thoughts raced around in my head, negative thoughts like ; _What if he doesn't like what i'm wearing? What if he dislikes my long, manly hair? What if... A chill crawled up his spin and he shivered, face freezing up in fear. What if... He was an old man..._

  
Wincing his eyes in disgust of the idea, he looked around the park, looking to see who was all there. And unbelievably, there were tons of old men. He turns to look at the playground, and he sees an old man on the playground with a bunch of children. His first thought wasn't ; _ew, pedo_. But he noticed that the old man was looking at him. He let out a girly gasp and turned his head to look at the lake, where there were a group of older men looking at him. This time he squirmed in his seat, holding himself in his arms, he let out another derpy gasp.

  
Everywhere he looked, he could see an old man. His fears of his Albie being an old creeper was getting to him. "Alright Pedro man, you gotta stay. Calm." he said out loud, reassuring himself, his nails digging into the wooden bench trying to keep his fears controlled. Albie would never lie to him... Never. He closes his eyes and breathes in slowly. In... Out... In... and just as he was about to breathe out, he opens his eyes to see and old man walking directly towards him.

  
"OHMYGOD **.WHAT**." Pedro gasps, not being able to breathe. He stands there completely still staring at the old man. He only got closer.. And closer... And closer... But he couldn't stand it. He stands up and points at the old man, " **NOT TODAY. GO!** ". The old man looks at Pedro confused and hurt, then retreats to another bench. Suddenly, he felt bad. He hurt Albin... Despite his age, he still cared. "Albie.. Wai-" he was tapped on the shoulder from behind.

  
Turning around slowly, he faces the handsome lips of a stranger. Wait... That was no stranger.

  
"Pedro..?" as the stranger asks, Pedro's eyes slowly trail upward to see the face of his Albie.

   
"Albie- I mean, Albin!" he screamed, smiles both spread on their faces.

  
"I saw you yelling at that old fellow." Albin said laughing.

  
Pedro's face flushes as he chuckles it off, "Yeah.. It was nothing. Ahaha. Anyways, WOW! It's.. It's you!" he said holding his hands out on both sides of his, pointing to Albin. "It's really, you." he trailed off.

  
"Of course." he answered, smiling. His Swedish accent was thick. So hot. Pedro blushed.

  
Silence just filled their space. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Pedro had no idea how to handle himself infront of Albin. He kept crossing his arms, and then he'd drop them to his sides and tap his leg, shift onto the other leg, Albin could tell he was nervous.

  
"Why don't we go do something?" the Swedish man asks.

  
Pedro smiles. "Okay." he said, and they both head off to travel the Italian town.

 

* * *

5 - <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFdyro0Bw4o> (Music to this scene)

  
Their day was going splendid. It was a nice warm evening, the sun was slowly setting and the smell of pasta everywhere was just breathtaking. The two boys walked side by side, talking non-stop about games and the years they've spent together talking on Skype. Since the park, the two have been shopping together, they raced down the streets, and they sat by the river eating spaghetti. Yes. Spaghetti. But now, they just walked together. It was quite romantic.

  
"I'm so happy to be here with you.." said the Swedish male, blushing slightly.

  
Pedro looks up to him, "Oh. Me too Albie.." he said.

  
Silence between the two...

  
Shoulders pressed up against each other's. Pedro loved being so close to his pal.. He couldn't take his eyes off of Albin. He stared at him intensively. Blushing. The fact finally hit him. "I like you.." he said to himself, outloud.

  
Albin stopped and looked at Pedro, "What?".

  
" **NOTHING**." he quickly answered, and he laughed, punching his bud in the shoulder.

  
The pair just kept walking. The sun was getting lower and they'd have to leave soon.

 

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCEpq-TVs8E> Music for scene below)

 

"I can't believe today is already over basically.." Albin looks down to his feet sadly. Pedro looks over to the tall boy and touches his arm.

"Yeah.. But aye. We should hangout more often." he suggested.

Albin smiled sadly. "Yeah.. We should.". Another awkward silence between the pair.

Pedro stood there, stopping on the side of the sidewalk. He held his onto his other arm and looked down. Not sure what to say.

"Man. I don't want this night to be so... Sad." he stated.

"Pedro.."

"I mean, we're two awesome, hot guys. We should go hit a club or something. Maybe hi-" he was interupted by Albin.

"How about we go back to my place? Place some games or something?" he suggested.

The blonde blinked a million times. Albin's home... He imagined it. Glorious, filled with many many games. Wii-u, Wii, X-box360, the whole PS collection right down to the older game systems. He smiled a tiny bit and nodded his head. "Okay.".

Albin started to lead the way, "Hey Albie.." he called up to him. "Race you.." smirking now.

Albin looked to Pedro and smirked. "You douche." Albin said to himself, and together they raced off to the train station.

 

(Music ends)

 

* * *

6

The train ride was long. From Italy to Sweden, it seemed to take forever. But then again, his ride to Italy seemed short because he did fall asleep through the whole ride there. Pedro glanced over to Albin, who was nodding off to sleep. What am I doing.. Pedro thought. His parents didn't even know he wasn't coming home tonight. He slipped his hands into his pocket and withdrew his phone.

  
"Hey mama, I won't be home tonite, b w/ pal Albie. TTYL." he texted her, and then he quickly slipped his phone away. As far as his mama knew, Albin lived in Italy.  
He closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep along side his pal.

 

* * *

7

Beep. "Now arriving, Köping, Sweden." the automatic voice sang. Pedro lifted his head off of Albin's shoulder and stretched hitting Albin in the face.

"Sorry man." he said, standing up.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly. Albin led the way off the train and to the streets.

"I'll call a cab!" Pedro called to Albin who was walking to a man who held up a sign.

"This way." he called back to Pedro. Pedro caught up to his friend and noticed that there were entering a nice, sheek, black car. It was very fancy and the driver was dressed in a nice black suit.

"Thank you Alfred" Albin said, sitting back into the leather seats.

"YOU'RE **RICH**?" Pedro asked dumbfounded.

"Of course." Albin said smirking to his friend.

Pedro stared at Albin. As if...

 

* * *

8

  
10 minutes later, the sleek car pulled up to the gates of what looked like a big field behind. It was dark now. Atleast, 4am? So it was hard to tell. Leaning forward, Pedro watched as the Chauffeur rolled down the window and typed in a code. Beep, beep, beep, da beep. Ding. The gates slowly opened. The chauffeur rolling his window up, slowly pulled into the property and drove down the long lane way. Pedro looked out of every window. They were surrounded by trees, and an opened field. Trees were on both sides of the lane way, as if being a guideline to follow home.  
Eventually, after staring at enough trees and grass, and a whole lot of nothing, they finally approached a tall, skinny brick building. It was an apartment building.

  
"There is an apartment building.. All the way OUT here?" Pedro asked bewildered.

"Yes. But I'm the only one who lives in it." Albin said laughing.

"So it's a house? Since you're the only one living in it?" Pedro asked, stepping out of the car with Albin.

"Nope... It's an apartment building. Not a house." he corrected him.

"But..." Pedro started but Albin walked on towards the door to his place. He swung the door open and revealed a beautiful lobby. Marble floors and a crystal chandeliar above.

Pedro walked in, feeling tiny. "Holy crap man." he said looking at everything.

Albin looked to Pedro and laughed. "Allow me to give you the full tour." he said, leading him to the left room.

Gradually, they made it around the house, showing him his 7 bathrooms, 4 kitchens, 5 dining rooms, 12 bedrooms, and last but not least, his one and only, gaming room. "You'll like this..." Albin said carefully before pushing open the two oak wood doors. Revealing an apartment sized game room.

"MOTHER. OF. **TITS.** " Pedro gasped, nearly falling backwards. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Albin asked in a posh manner.

Pedro nodded.

There was everything he could think of! A wii u, a wii, dsi's, 3DS's, Gamecubes, PSP's, PS2'S, PS3's, PS4's, and so on. It was all too beautiful. He got down on his knees and cried into his lap. Albin looked down to Pedro and kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry Pedro." he started but Pedro shook his head. "No. No... It's just..." Pedro looked around the room before seeing the wii, "We gotta play Super Smash Bros Brawl." and so they did.

For hours on end they played that game. Pedro laughed histerically whenever he killed Albin and Albin would just smirk and laugh whenever he got Pedro. In their last match, Pedro fell off the cliff of a level they were in and that made Albin winner.

"Bullsheet." Pedro said, throwing his controller down. "I fell to my fricken death!" he pointed out.

"Actually, I hit you off to the side, and you fell to your death." Albin demanded.

"HELLLLLL NO." Pedro protested. He laughed and tackled Albin to the ground.  
Rolling around on the ground, they wrestled like men. Panting heavily and grunting like macho men. Pedro rolled on top of him and he pinned Albin down. "I win!" he laughed between breathes. Albin lay under him laughing as well. Their gaze locked and they slowly stopped laughing.

"Albin..." Pedro said softly... His hand lay ontop of Albin's chest. He could see his shirt was open a slight bit. He could see a bit of his manly chest hair.

 

(Mood music ;) <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q7FFjUpVLg>)

 

Albin remained quiet, staring up at Pedro.

Slowly Pedro's hands moved up along Albin's neck to his cheek. He caressed his face lovingly. The bristles of Albin's aftershave sent a chill down his spine. Beneath him, Albin moaned.

"I've always love chu.." Pedro said, tearing up. He could hear Albin crying as well. Arching his back, he planted a big open mouthed smooch on his Swedish licorice lips. His hand trailed down his arm and made his way to the his belt. He pushed his hand up Albin's shirt and moaned once he felt those manly abs. He too, ripped off his shirt. He leaned in closer to push their manly abs together. You could practically hear gravel rubbing together. It was awesome.  
Albin suddenly took Pedro by the shoulders and rolled him under himself. He wanted to take the lead. His hands eagerly went to Pedro's belt and he undid it quickly, ripping his pants off like the hulk. Albin's han-

 

**And so they banged.**

**It was great.**

 

**The end.**


End file.
